Parallel
by RagxxDoll
Summary: I have always ignored how parallel my life was to Twilight, until the Cullens moved in. I got this idea when I was watching Twilight and realized how anyone could relate to Bella, so this is it. Its an original character! R&R please?
1. Preface

**Preface**

**I had always successfully ignored how parallel my life was to that of Bella Swan, the main character in **_**Twilight **_**in fact, I had always thought it was just a coincidence. After I had read the book, I put it down and never thought of it again.**

**That was until the Cullens came to Forks.**

**Suddenly, instead of novels, the four books **_**Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn**_** became handbooks than novels. I was able to avoid everything; the van, James, Laurent and Victoria, the incident at my birthday… and I did it all with grace. Each one of them wondered how I did it… and the whole time I couldn't help but think; **_**who knew those novels would come in handy one day?**_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Hey Cali." Mike Newton said, coming up behind me. He shook his rain soaked hat at me, which caused me to flick him off. "Feisty." He said, moving his hands like claws at me.

"I've been here for two years, Mike. You can call me by my real name you know." I informed him.

"But Cali is so much cooler than _Audrey." _He tried to argue. I raised an eyebrow; he had no idea how wrong he was, I happened to love my name. I shook my head and took my seat for English. Oh joy _Wuthering Heights_, I'm going to stab my eyes out with a spork then build a time machine so that I can go back in time and stop that woman from writing that monster of a book, if you can really call it that. I keep waiting for them to kill each other but sadly I know they don't.

My best friend, Jessica, walked in carrying _Wuthering Heights_ and one other book; _Twilight_ by Stephanie Meyer. I groaned inwardly. I loved my best friend, but she had this obsession with the book. She seemed to think that it was predicting every move I made, but none of it came true.

Sure I was from a shiny state and I moved here because my mother wanted to travel with her baseball playing husband and my dad was the sheriff and my last name just _happened_ to be Swan, but other than that, Bella and I had nothing in common.

I was blonde, blue eyed, slightly tan, thin, tallish, and athletic. See nothing in common!

"Jay, I wish you would give it a rest. _Twilight_ is not predicting my life." I reminded her. She gave me a similar look that I gave Mike earlier.

"I am just rereading it fyi." She told me. I snatched the book from her.

"Are you reading about you and Mike?" Something else that the book had; the names of all my friends and teachers (Mike, Jessica, Angela, Mr. Varner, Mr. Banner, all of them). I opened the book to, as I predicted, the part where Jessica was telling Bella that Mike had kissed her.

"Audrey!" She squealed, taking the book from me.

"Oh come on Jess. Give it a rest and ask him out please??" I begged, grabbing her arm and shaking it.

"He likes you, Audrey." She told me. I 'pshed' and turned in my seat.

"He has no chance!" I joked. "I wouldn't even if I did. You have claim to him." I told her with a smile. She smiled shyly and then turned back as our English teacher Mr. Mason came in and started to prattle on about Wuthering Heights and our upcoming papers. Back in my school in California, my hometown, I had already written a paper on, Wuthering Heights. I wonder if I could call my mom and ask for my old papers, or if she would think of it has cheating. I could just say it's for reference. I'll give it a try tonight.

A piece of paper flew over my left shoulder and I looked back. A red headed boy pointed over at Mike. I groaned and turned to the note. In his scrawny 'chicken scratch' handwriting he asked me I would go to the Spring Dance, which is girl's choice, with him. I sighed and wrote 'no' for two reasons. One) its girl's choice and 2) Jessica.

I didn't give any further reasoning except her name, and hoped he would get it. I passed it back to the red head inconspicuously. Jessica looks over at me like 'wtf' and I mumbled that I would tell her in P.E. I shake my head and turn back to Mr. Mason.

He was still prattling on about our papers and what they should be about, symbols and literary devices. I know what a symbol is! The bell soon rang and I ran out. I really didn't want to talk to Jess or Mike. I really just wanted to go to Biology, where Mike would be but didn't sit anywhere near me. I snatched my bag and headed to the third building.

Mr. Banner, my biology teacher, was alone in the classroom, preparing a gram staining lab.

"Morning, Audrey." He said in a happy voice. I smiled and walked to my lab table. "The lab we're doing today is pretty extensive so you might want to join a group." He told me. I smiled and pulled my bag to the table.

"I'll be alright. I've done gram staining before at my old school." I explained grabbing three small bottles; one of gram iodine, crystal violet, and safranine, and a white bottle of 95% ethyl alcohol and brought them back to my lab table. I reached into a drawer and a pulled out a Bunsen burner, matches and a microscope.

"Do you mind, Mr. Banner, if I start now?" I asked with a smile as he put down the culture on my table. He shook his head and I grabbed a bacterial loop. I opened the dish and grimaced. Bacteria, yum.

"Hello… Mr. Banner?" I heard a musical voice say at the back of the room. I glanced back and saw a drop dead gorgeous boy… man… guy… He was a little lanky, but had muscles in all the right places and had an odd shade of bronze hair that I had never seen before.

"Yes that would be me." Mr. Banner said to him. I turned around and focused on my lab. I put two drops of water on a slide then I used the loop to scoop some bacteria out of the dish and mixed it into the water. I set the slide down and hooked up the Bunsen burner to the gas, cranking the gas up half way. I lit the match and waved it over, the invisible gas lighting up to reveal a blue flame. I threw the match in the sink and then grabbed the slide, running it through the fire to dry.

"Yes um… sit next to Audrey Swan… she's well… she's the only one in here except us, Edward." At the sound of the name, I picked my head up. He glanced at me and suddenly his eyes went black and he looked as though he might throw up.

Oh hell.


End file.
